Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Missions and expeditions parent I created Category:Missions and expeditions based on my rereading this, which had everyone actually agreeing that we should have the category, but not liking the name (myself in fact) or what category it should be under. I'm fine with the name as is now, and will do the work to change it if I misread that and we decide otherwise, but there wasn't a category decided to place this under, so we still need that. I did like the original suggestion of "Events", which could then cover Crossing, Fornax Disaster (categorized), Alien abduction, and other uncategorized pages, but since that failed the first time around, I'm open to suggestions. - 14:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I like Events as well; I'm not sure what else you could use instead.--31dot 09:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Columbia dedication plaque personnel The Columbia dedication plaque now has the names of individuals. I would like to suggest that a new category be created named Columbia dedication plaque personnel for these individuals.Throwback (talk) 01:21, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Support, we have others like these, makes sense to have this one as well..--Sennim (talk) 08:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I have completed the pages for this plaque.Throwback (talk) 05:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Production POV categories Reference CD-ROMs A seperate category for the CD-ROMs that currently lie inside Category:Reference books. This I believe would make it easier to find them and would acknowledge that they're not "books" in the usual sense. StalwartUK 23:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Support, makes sense in my opinion, --Sennim (talk) 23:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Support. - 19:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Support. Tom (talk) 18:53, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Reference books into individual series I suggest we create relevant categories underneath Category:Reference books for each of the relevant series. For example, a Category:Star Trek: The Next Generation reference books for things like the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, and Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine reference books for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion etc. Thoughts? --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:52, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :How many are there that would fall into each category? Can you put together a list on a sub-User page that would break them down into each grouping? -- sulfur (talk) 19:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::While I like the idea, I share Sulfur's "concern". I've taken a look through the list and have noticed that relatively few are series specific (TOS perhaps having the most), many of them cross-series.--Sennim (talk) 10:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Production Assistant sub cat I'd like to propose the category Category:PA as a sub under :Category:Production staff. The reason for the (commonly used) abbreviation is that these people are referred to as "Production Assistant", "Personal Assistant" as well as "Production Associate". The reason for the proposal is that this was a bonafide paid official position within the franchise (unlike interns for example) as the lowest entry level. They were, as some called them self, "goofers", "whipping boy/girl" or "errand boy/girl", tasked with menial jobs. Some of them went on to more senior positions, having started as such, like Jim Martin, David Takemura, Dana White and Bill George, but many did not, like Rod Roddenberry. mentions another few of the latter who have worked in anonymity. Furthermore, they often performed their duties across departments and are therefore not really department specific.--Sennim (talk) 10:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :I would support two categories, one for production assistants/associates and another for personal assistants. They apparently are very different jobs. - 17:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Support to the idea of Archduk3. Tom (talk) 20:04, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Agreed, but I don't think we need the "personal assistant" cat, every PA (even if staffers got the use of the title sometimes wrong) I read about were working for the production (even if it entailed getting coffee), not as a personal "goofer" for any particular individual.--Sennim (talk) 13:10, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Maintenance categories Breaking down the remastered categories With over 4,000 remastered files in only three categories, it might be time to think about making those categories a little more helpful before that number gets to much bigger. While there are more conservative options we can explore, I would like to know if there is any interest in creating categories for "remastered files by production" inside of the current files by production categories, so all remastered images from an episode would be in a subcategory of that episode's current file page. - 00:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Support as per suggestion, kinda makes sense...--Sennim (talk) 07:54, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the implementation of this, would it be preferable to remove remastered files from the standard file category and only have them in the remastered one, since those categories would now be subcategories of the standard cat, or keep them in both as we do now? - 00:09, August 18, 2014 (UTC)